Returning
by OctobersAutumn
Summary: "She was the barely living contradiction to the seemingly peacful scenery. Bathed in blood her clothes were strained and bruises covered every part of her violated body." Madara injures Sakura badly. Which side will Sasuke take?


A/N: Hey :) So I'm totally back...or not...I'm still suffering writers block and still hello help anyone kthnx some of you guys are so awesome I wanna hug you like all the time and thanks for all your sweet mails I really appreciate them. . Anywho moving on. So this is my latest story I at least think this one doesn't suck...that much but well it's your job to judge so review or all the little plot bunnies will be murdered and they will become plot meat muffins so yeah I'm random FTW go me :D Special thanks to randomdustbunniezangel your stories really make my day :) So yeah what can I say about the story? It's not all that creative and maybe too short to develop everything properly but I do have writers block so this is impossible for me right now...maybe I'll change that later on. So like now it's more like a drabble :) Enough rambling on: Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I so do not own Naruto otherwise those crappy bleach movie like flash backs would so not happen but sasusaku would most definitely :D

* * *

Returning

She was lying on the cold wet ground. It was already midnight and a voyeuristic full moon was enlightening the scene. A girl lay sprawled across the smashed and destroyed forest meadow. Red splashes of blood let the pasture shine like emeralds beneath the purest of rubies. It was a forest made of perfect gems. Nothing could disturb the silky light engulfing the petite girl…except the girl herself.

She was the barely living contradiction to the seemingly peacful scenery. Bathed in blood her clothes were strained and bruises covered every part of her violated body. Deep cuts and dried blood roughed her smooth skin, her limbs lay in akward ankles and it was obvious that they were broken. Blood agglutinated her usually soft pink hair dyeing it partly crimsom.

Every part of her body seemed to scream for help. Her face being the only exception. Her eyes were closed as if accompanied by the sweetest of dreams her full lips were sligtly agap making the impression as if they whispered together with, in the soft breeze slowly dancing, leaves.

But again she was a violent intrusion into the sparkling meadow of gems. Deep cuts tortured her face leaving tiny trails of fresh red liquid free to explore the pale surface. Her hands clung to the filthy wet earth. She was lying in a sea of crimson red. Nothing could save her now. Anguished she prayed for death to come. She tried. And failed. Story of a life… noone would ever find her body.

Perhaps some wolves but noone she would consider dignified enough to carry her dead limbs home. She was on enemy terrain. Bitter she gave in to her hopeless thoughts, blissfully unaware of the man watching her.

* * *

White skin made moonlight weak. His long strands of jetbalck hair framed his delicate features. His void dark eyes fixed on the girls vacant expression, unreadable. His hands flexed around his katana as he took in all of her badges…red shirt, black shorts, pink hair could it be…it couldn't…could it?

With one swift movement he was down of the tree branch, standing right beside her.

Slowly she opened her eyes. She knew that she felt his presence but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

No matter what she did it were always these situations he found her in. She never had the chance to prove anything to him. There was only failure…

"Sakura…"his voice was coarse, worry clearly evident. "What happened?" He didn't look at her. He didn't had knew her every move. Her every expression. All this time together, all the years apart there was nohing he believed he didn't know about her. His eyes were fixed upon a smashed tree and further trails of blood gracing it. If he saw her now, that close, lying there, broken and needy, he would never be able to cotinue his mission.

One look and his insides would be shattered. But she didn't answer. She just lay there looking at his lit up features. She didn't even say his name like she used to. What had happened?

"Can you hear me?" Her eyes were blank, no emotion visible, only a small nod. He still didn't look at her.

He needed an answer. Now. He could not go. Leave her. Again. Otherwise there was no time to stay. There was something imprortant to be done. Then again wasn't this even more important? To him. Why? He tried to slay her once…and failed. Now would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of his past. Of her face. Haunting his every dream. Why couldn't he let her die?

"Sasuke…" Sakuras voice was hoarse, barely loud enough to distinguish it from the nightly sounds of the forest. His head spun to face her that fast he felt a hot tickling sensation creeping up his neck. She needed him. She always needed him. How annoying. Somehow however he felt grateful.

Seeing her, her wounds, her hurt features this close made him want out cry out in pain. Tiny trails of blood trickled from her swollen lips creating the semblance of crimson lipstick as she tried to say some more.

Sasuke wanted to hush her, to lift her up an hold her but he was too afraid to hurt her even more…emotionally and physically.

"Sakura", he pressed through gritted teeth, "who did this to you?" His stoic yet troubled obsidian eyes locked with her doelike viridian ones. She just shook her head lightly, implying to let it go. "Don't", her voice was even lower this time, "get involved…just continue…don't…yourself…unhappy." At this point he could barely make out the important words. He knew that his former teammate had problems speaking, her lungs were porbably crashed or well…something else he had never taken an interest in healing.

But he needed information. Was she alone? Where were the others? Where was Kakashi in her direst time of need? Why weren't Naruto or Lee stalking her as always trying to protect her from every squirrel? And who the hell had done this to her? Why would he make himself unhappy by helping her? "Sakura", he tried not to sound too troubled still he couldn't prevent himself from pronouncing her name way to tenderly. "I need to know. Where's your team? Is your assailant likely to come back or still in the area? Can I lift you up without causing any damage?" At the last question she nodded slowly but her eyes were opened wide in disbelief. A sigh escaped his lips. Now he could take her to somewhere more suited for recovering or at least somewhere with a bed. "Fine babysteps. That was one answer, but you need to answer these questions as well. Now. I can't risk my mision to fail okay? But I don't want to let you lie hear unprotected. But if your team's still in the area I can bring you. I guess you'd rather be with them anyway. They know a lot more about healing than I do so…"

He was rambling? Uchiha Sasuke did not do rambeling. He did 'hn's and 'tch's but not sentences with para- and hypotaxis. It however seemed to convince the girl that this was urgent.

She motioned him close to her chapped lips. He knelt down beside her obediently. Her hot shallow breath carresed his pale ears brushing away some strands of his raven hair. A tickling sensation filled his whole body. Just like before. But this time it wasn't unpealsant. Not at all. "I will cast a genjutsu…to show you…can't speak anymore…after…I'll probably scream…or shake…then hold close…or go" her voice ebbed slowly away as she began to make the necessary sings. With a light thud he fell next to her on the wet ground.

* * *

"_You know soon every last one in the village of Konoha is to die not even a single baby will be spared. They could turn out like our Sasuke…kun and that's not what we want is it?" His lone red eye glinted evily behind his sick orange mask. "It's a shame to let your skills go to waste, though…You don't have to witter my blossom just join me…". A low chortle echoed behind the sickening material. "In this forest will be your grave! Watch it carefully by midngiht you'll be dead maybe I even give you the honour of burying your disgrace of a body!" A small smile escaped her lips together with a tiny trail of warm blood caressing her maltreated chin. Her hand and knees rested on the cold ground, supporting her weight. A soft pink-red curtain shielded her face againt his gaze. Fists clenched. Digging into the cold wet ground. "I will never let you…"_

_A harsh kick in her abdomen sent the petite girl flying across the precious battlefield. Slowly, as if enjoying every step,he made his way to his long awaited pray leaning over her head stroking her face caressingly as if soothing a newborn. The cool texture of his mask touched her torn ear. "My apologies but it seems you do not consider the situation you're currently in. Let me make it more…clear to you shall I"? Roughly he gripped her by the collar and threw her in the center of the meadow, moonlight illuminating her like a ghost. A dump noise made her realise she finally hit ground. There wasn't anything left to feel. _

_She kept her eyes tight shut…she didn't want to see…to watch…him…his wicked face…mask…A light thud told her that he was kneeling down next beside her. The cold material was now touching her torn left ear sooting strangely the pain it was causing her. _

"_Forgive me… dear" then everything was black. _

_Red flames dancing behind her eylids. Pain shooting through her system. Every bone was breaking. She could feel how he abused her body making sure every bone was shattered and she herself was mentally and physically in pieces…"It's a pity though Sasuke would have been all too glad to see his precious little friend again. Think about it dear. In the morning I'll come back. Then you can tell me your decision. That is if your still alive then." His voice was distant an evil laugh ringing in her ears, finally she gave in into pain._

* * *

A piercing scream filled the moonlit meadow. Slowly Sasuke regained consciousness. Despite being woken up by her screaming he wasn't even aware of it now. He was too shocked. How could Madara do that? He wasn't the type to just go and kill without reason. He preferred to act in the shadows. But wait…was he meant to find her? Madara sent him directly in her direction, searching for some informant, who had to reveal something important about Konoha. Something that could help to destroy it. What if he knew that he couldn't let her die, didn't he even say something like that? But what was the sense in breaking her? Why did he want her?

* * *

A bloody blade of grass stroked his moist cheeks making him aware of his surroundings. Her cry of dismay ringing unyielding in his ears. He slowly pushed himself off the wet forest ground and knelt down beside her violantly shaking frame. She had known that she would scream. She had told him what to do. How could she know? Why was he supposed to hug her to make it stop? He had never felt this confused in a long long time.

Why was he even kneeling beside her? He could go. Just go back and sleep or train some more. What did it matter to him whether she died or Madara was pleased with him?

He had made up his mind. He was going to destroy Konoah. For what they did to Itachi. To his whole family. To him. She was one of them. She had to suffer along with the other citizens. Even if he didn't kill her then, he had to when Naruto was ready to fight against him. She would never allow anyone to kill her best friend. Not even the man she seemed to love that badly.

At this thought his heart skipped a beat. Did she? Did she really still love him? Why did it matter to him? She was just a nuisance to him after all. And still he could do nothing but to save her. He had to. Everytime. When they were children. When they were teenagers. Even now. Suigetsu would have said that she had gotten under his skin, but what did that weird water guy know? Nothing.

Carefully he placed his right hand below her scapulas and his left hand just above her knees. Tentatively he lifted her up. Her sweaty and screaming face rested against the crook of his neck while her violantly shaking body was pressed against his torso, chest unevenly raising. What was he supposed to do now? He held her. Close. Very close. All the pain that seemed to lie in her desperate crys made him want to hit something really badly. Instead he held her tight. Tighter. Her petite body was pressed against his towering protectiv frame. He wasn't even sure if he left her enough room to breath properly. But the more pressure he put on her body the more it seemed the screams ceased. He didn't know how long he held her but after some time he felt her breathing steadying itself and heard the screaming stop.

The silence was deafening. A low sigh of relief escaped his lips brushing with them accidently against her damp hair. His arms relaxed but still held her close. Peacefully he took in her sleeping sight, her soothing scent. He had always liked her natural scent. There were no words to describe it no other scents to compare it to. It made him feel save. It made him feel at home. It made him feel…less lonely.

When she had offered to go with him that fateful night why had he not said yes? How would it have been if he had taken her with him? How would it have been if he had stayed? Would they be together? Would he be able to smile once in a while? Would he still be living in this ghost district? Maybe they would have moved in together by now. Would she ever have asked Tsunade to train her if he hadn't left? Would Itachi be still alive?

As he was thinking about all the possibilities, all the opportunities he had missed out on, tears began streaming down his face dampening her bloody hair. Sobs build up in his throat not being able to surpress them he let them out. His body was shaking by now. Still he clung to her, wishing to never let her go again.

"Sasuke?" her low hoarse voice sounded anxious. Leave it to Sakura to worry about other people while she had just underwent the most traumatic experience. "I'm sorry, if I've shocked you…this happens if you go through though experiences the first time…but I guess it stopped rather quickly…you know applying pressure onto the nervous sytem helps the patient calming down…and I didn't mean to traumatize you or something…and look I'm all better I've pushed some chackra through my system once I've gotten better and regained some, then I put myself into some sort of three hour coma so I could heal better…and now there's no internal damage okay? Just some fractures…but they are mending right now…I'm sorry if my genjutsu made you cry I didn't think it would be that hard to watch…"

He shook his head lightly. "Don't do this…don't be so calm…don't pretend everything is not my fault!" Desperation was leaking through every word he spoke. "I've left you…I tried to kill you…and yet I can't let go…" His tears had stopped falling by the time she had woken up but his cheeks were still moist his voice was still shaking. Her petite fist reached up to stroke his raven hair lovingly. "Yes…",she whispered."But neither can I." Once again obsidian clashed with viridian. Onyx with emerald. Burning intensly into each other. Tentatively he placed the back of his index finger underneath her pale and partly crimson chin, lifting it up. Her hands were tangeld up in his silky hair lips slightly agap to ask a question that would never be heard.

His soft lips met her swollen ones. Gently he took her face into his hands. First hesitantly then with time more passionate he caressed her swollen flesh with his hot breath. His lower lip parted slightly her lips as she started nibbling at it. Tenderly his tounge slowly began to explore her moist cavern, stroking her teeth, tasting her. Her arms wound around his neck and his hands rested against her back holding her close. He would never let her go. Never again until…

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Where are you? Say something!" The loud obnoxious voice of his former best friend resounded through the disturbed forest.

"Shit…" Sasuke murmured against her waiting lips. She didn't respond she just continued nibbling at his lower lip, kissing him. "Sakura…" His hands had found their way to her face once again. Slowly lifting her head to face him. "I should take you to him." A sad nod was all he got for an answer. "Sakura…" He wanted to say more. To ask her so many questions. But they all remaind tacit as Naruto jumped down a tree branch running towards his beloved Sakura-chan.

Stopping dead as he recognized who was with her. "Sasuke! What are you doing here? What Have you done to her?" As he spoke Sasuke stood up and was suddenly right before him, Sakura still holding in is arms. "What I'm doing? I've found her! Lying on the floor dying! You promised to keep an eye on her! You and Kakashi! You promised to protect her no matter what! Now, where were you, huh?" The last part he practically screamed at his former best friend. "I was fighting and the next thing I saw was her disappearing! Sakura-chan I was worried sick why did you do that?" But the pink haired medic was way to perpelx to actually utter something. They had to promise Sasuke to protect her? Why? When?

"Because she fought against my psychotic uncle that's why." He pressed through gritted teeath still not able to shake of the horrible images of her genjutsu. "You did WHAT? Sakura-chan! Are you mad? You could have died!" the blonde whined. "Well, she actually nearly did." Sasuke corrected him glancing at Sakuras bewildered face. "Here take her…and take good care of her…this time at least…if you screw up again I'll kill you" A half smile played around his aristocratic lips. Slowly Naruto streched out his arms smiling sadly at him and taking Sakura into is arms, one hand at her back the other above er knees just like Sasuke had carried her. "So you won't come with us? This is goodbye then?" "You know with you it's never goodbye there's always a new sickening frindship speech you have to give."

"Sasuke!" the kunoichis voice was chocked with supressed tears. Did this kiss, all the things he had said meant nothing to him? Nothing at all? "Sakura…I'm sorry" And with that being said he vanished leaving Sakura in tears and Naruto in utter astonishment. That wasn't the Sasuke he knew. He was never so talkeative before, left alone that…tender. "Sakura-chan?" he asked accusingly. "What were you two doing before I came?" But Sakura couldn't speak, she also wouldn't cry. Not anymore. Not over him. First 'Thank you' and then 'I'm sorry'? What was wrong with that guy? She couldn't believe he had left her again.

* * *

Sakura spent five whole weeks in hospital. As she was finally allowed to leave she was fully recovered and more than relieved. Hospital food and a herd of friends cooing over her all day was even worse than graveyard shifts and teaching. But the worst thing was when everybody was gone. She couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. At night she would wake up screaming seeing Madaras lone crimson eye gleaming in the darkness. In the morning she would remember Sasukes sad eyes and his gentle kiss…

Caught in her reverie she opened the door to her dark apartment. The curtains were closed and she didn't feel like opening them, she just wanted to sleep far away from screams echoing through hospital halls. As she crossed her small living room she saw something red blinking in the darkness. Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be…? No It was her answering machine.. Curious who could have called her in her absence, since all of her friends had visited er daily in hospital, she pressed the button.

"You've got one new message", drawled a for Sakuras taste way to lascivious feminine voice.

As she however heard the velvet male voice echoing through the room she droped to the floor hands clutching to her chest.

Sakura,

I'm so sorry…but I couldn't tell you anything else back at the forest…I didn't even know myself what was going on…

Madara wanted you to be in his team…you now because of your skills as a medic and the whole poison thing with Sasori…

he hoped when I had found you I would bring you back to our hideout and you would stay with me… so I suggest you better stay away from such missions for some time and explain it to Tsunade I'm sure she'll understand…

I'm not really good with words or emotions but you should know I can't forget about the kiss…about you…

Don't think I've left you again…I will come back…it did mean something to me…everything not something…I just…need time…to figure out what I really want…I know I want you…but I can't forgive the elders of Konoha…but I also know that Madaras plan is ridiculous… Please give me some time…we will meet again and this time it won't be on the battlefield…

I'm not asking you to wait for me…I don't even know if it meant something to you and I'm making a complete fool of myself…but you have to know…I…I…I …lo…

I have to go…again I'm sorry

Sasuke…kun

A chuckle was clearly evident in his voice as he said the last syllable then everything went silent. "Sasuke…kun", she whispered as an lone tear touched the back of her hand. No she wouldn't cry. Not again.

"Yes?" Sakura flinched, jerkng around she was with one swift movement on her feet. Facing a young raven haired man leaning cockily against the doorframe of her bedroom, a crooked smile gracing his usually stoic features. "Sasuke!" she shouted, not at all happy to see him. The nerve to come to her apartment while he was a nuke-nin! They could find him… Besides just because he deigned himself to give her a call didn't mean she forgave him…or let him off that easily…"Kun" he corrected, still smiling, not at all impressed by her deprecating behaviour.

"Oh no! No kun! You don't deserve the kun! You're not worthy of the kun! I'd rather call guy sensei kun than you!" green chakra was forming around her petite fist. She was ready to assinilate him when he suddenly vanished to show up right before her his face merely inches away. A callous but soft hand warped around her tiny wrists holding her in place. "I don't think you're in any condition to fight." He stated calmly, his midnight coloured eyes searching her seafoam ones. "Well, I don't think you're in any position to show up that randomly." Her eyes burned into his. She could have shaken him off quite easily but for some reasons she didn't want to. She liked him being so close.

"You're not quite right about that" he quickly gave her a chaste kiss on her forhead. "I've been waiting two weeks now for you to come back…" "You did hide two weeks in my apartment are you mad? Do you know how easily they could have caught you?" Her surprised expression due to his kiss became aggrivated. "They can't…I'm back…" "But", Sakura stopped him mid sentence, "How? Why? Is there no verdict? Why didn't anybody tell me? Just that easily?" She talked that fast that all off her questions became a blurr to him. Eventually he let go of her wrists. One hand resting beween her scalpulas the other behind her neck. "Tch, annoying" He leaned forward to finally kiss her, taste her again. His lips almost brushed against hers as "Sakura-chan…I've got to tell you something!" Naruto came dashing through her window getting caught in the closed curtains and hitting the floor with his nose. With one more or less deft movement he stumbled up to his feet again, looking at his two best friends in utter disbelief. "You know?…But don't you think it's a bit fast? You two hooking up the first moment you see each other? I mean I know you want to restore your clan and everything but don't you think you're somewhat too young?" The blonde just kept rambling on. Utterly unaware of the soon-to-be-couple leaving the room. He just stopped talking for a moment when they slammed the bedroom door shut. "Hey! Oi! You guys that's disgusting! I'm right here!" "Well, then leave, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke shouted through the closed door. A light giggle could be heard and the poor wannabe hokage prayed that it came from Sakura. This was it. He nevere needed more Ramen then right now. Why did he want Sasuke to come back again?

* * *

So there I used the dividers happy? :D Okay please review it would make me really really happy and I'm totally able to kill the bunnies baha :D


End file.
